<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11: Santa/Toys by SaskiaKieranLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274472">Day 11: Santa/Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor'>SaskiaKieranLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lena is the sexiest elf in the whole north pole, a lil smutty, and kara is horny for one world-saving genius, but she's also a dumb lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of 12 Days of Supercorp</p><p>Santa/Toys</p><p>Kara has a favour to ask of Lena, and Lena tries to get out of it in the dumBEST way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11: Santa/Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena stared down at the phone in her hand with her brow furrowed and her lip pulled up in disdain. There was no way. She would do a lot of things for her girlfriend, but this was not one of them.</p><p> </p><p><em> Not a snowball’s chance in hell</em>, she typed back quickly, thankful that Kara was not here to weaponise her pout and quivering lip against her in person.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzed in her hand and she didn’t even need to open the text to know what it would be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> PLEEEEEEEASE baby??? I’ll do anything you want!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well that was tempting. And there <em> was </em> a certain princess plug she was keen on introducing in their bedroom…</p><p> </p><p>No. Be strong, Lena. Stay focused. Pick your battles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kara darling, I love you and you know that there is no line in the multiverse I would not cross for you, but this? I’m not doing this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There. That was final. Kara knew where she stood and certainly there would be no more discussion on this particular topic. Now she could get back to work and--</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzed again. Swiping across the screen, she opened the message to find a picture of Kara’s pouting blue puppy dog eyes, nearly hidden under a massive Santa hat, her usual beaming lips pulled down into an epic frown. And were those tears in the corners of her eyes?</p><p> </p><p>Well, fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Lena wasn’t <em> heartless, </em>despite so many people thinking the contrary. And she couldn’t just ignore the whimpering face on her screen, no matter how manipulative a face it was. Her fingers hovered over the keys for just a moment before she folded like a house of cards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that was how she came to be standing in some horrid little costume shop, searching for an elf costume that didn’t make her look like some kind of candy cane-wrapped Spock. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently this was a tradition. Every year Kara stuffed a pillow into a Santa suit and dressed up as jolly ol’ St. Nick for the kids of Midvale, and apparently every year she had a volunteer elf with her. </p><p> </p><p>Except this year. <em> Apparently, </em> her usual elf was off at college and unable to return home for the holidays, so naturally <em> Lena </em>had to take his place. Because that was the best use of a CEO’s time. Dressing up like a complete idiot to herd little children on and off of Kara’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing heavily, she tossed the costume she was holding back into the bin and moved on to a row of hanging outfits, each more terrifying than the next. There was no way in hell she was going to be putting elf ears on, so that eliminated about four of the costumes. She would shoot herself before she was seen in public in a onesie, so that took care of two more. And the rest seemed far too...adult...to be welcome at a children’s event -- all lacy corsets and knee high candy cane socks.</p><p> </p><p>The parents likely wouldn’t be pleased with that kind of display, even if Kara would.</p><p> </p><p>She’d likely get put on some kind of registry for wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>She’d probably get kicked out of the mall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She'd probably get kicked out of the mall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A devious smirk crept across her face as she grabbed the sexiest costume she could find and headed to the register, bidding the cashier a very fond “Happy Holidays” on the way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way in now, Kara. I just have to change in the bathroom and I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>She was late. She was so late and it was totally her fault. She’d been elbow deep in her low-energy water filtration system when Kara had called, asking if she was on her way yet. </p><p> </p><p>God, she hated disappointing Kara, and now she felt like an asshole for her little planned prank, but it was too late for regrets. It was time to lay in the metaphorical bed she’d made. </p><p> </p><p>Tugging on the costume quickly, she stopped at the sink and quickly fixed her makeup and hair, adjusting the pointy green hat on top of her raven hair. </p><p> </p><p>Damn she looked good. Kara wasn’t gonna know what hit her. Maybe this would be enough of a gift to make her forget that she was so late. She ran out of the restroom as fast as her stiletto-clad feet could carry her, her left arm thrust over her chest as she ran to try to contain the bouncing of her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Running in this was worse than that damn gala dress. At least that one had come down past her thighs. This damn thing, one sneeze and the surprise was out.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped into the Christmas Wonderland that had been staged just outside the food court and hurried past the long line of children and parents waiting in line to see ‘Santa’, trying to catch her breath before Kara caught sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>Rounding the little candy cane forest, she came to a stop just to the left of her pillow-stuffed lover. She bent down to whisper in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here! Sorry I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned quickly and smiled warmly at her, her bright blue eyes twinkling along with the lights around her. “That’s okay, I’m just glad you’re--”</p><p> </p><p>The words died in her throat as she saw what Lena was wearing, and as Lena took in the involuntary flush that crept down Kara’s neck at the sight of her scantily clad elf getup, if she was honest with herself, she’d never felt more desired or more sexy in her life.</p><p> </p><p>She suppressed a smirk as she watched Kara’s gaping bearded mouth open and close at the sight in front of her as her eyes trailed up and down her body, tracing their way from her black stilettos up her bare pale legs to the flared red fur-trimmed hemline that barely fell mid-thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Lena watched her eyes glaze over as they continued the slow march up her body, taking in the form fitting green dress, up past the black leather belt with that stupid pilgrim/Santa buckle, to the square lined, sleeveless top of the dress that barely contained her ample cleavage. She didn’t even spare a glance for the hat on her head once her gaze landed on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Kara looked at her like she was the first glass of water she’d seen since being lost in the desert, like a juicy steak after a month-long fast. Her blown pupils betrayed the objectification in her gaze, and Lena had never felt more smug and triumphant.</p><p> </p><p>Bending over so her cleavage was directly in Kara’s line of sight she whispered, “I think there are lots of good boys and girls waiting to meet you, <em> Santa.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara licked her lips, her gaze never once breaking contact with Lena’s breasts. “Right. Santa. Kids.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and cleared her throat, flushing more red than Lena had even thought possible for a Kryptonian.</p><p> </p><p>Lena waved the first child over, ignoring the horrified look on the mother’s face and the disgustingly degrading look on the father’s, and led the little girl over to Kara’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Santa listened cheerfully to the little girls’ wishes and promised her a Happy Christmas, and they continued in this manner, Lena leading the children to and from Kara, who tried valiantly not to be distracted by the exaggerated sway that she put on her hips in an effort to torture the blonde. If she was going to be on the naughty list, she figured she might as well be right at the top. Lena Luthor was never one to underachieve.</p><p> </p><p>She fielded a few rude comments from parents urging her to ‘put some goddamn clothes on’, but so far her plan to get kicked out of elf duty was a bust. But it was all worth it to see the way her girlfriend struggled to maintain composure as she stole glances at Lena every couple seconds.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t even the outfit that made Kara finally snap. </p><p> </p><p>Kara played the part of Santa with the patience of a saint, ignoring Lena’s teasing with the stiff upper lip only Supergirl could project. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until a man approached Lena after his child had vacated Kara’s lap, to ask for her number and to inquire whether she’d be open to wearing the outfit in a more <em> private </em> setting, that Kara finally shattered, jumping up off of her throne to intervene. Lena didn’t even get a chance to tell the man where to stuff it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty kids, Santa and his elf need a break! Uhhhh...gotta check on the reindeer!” Kara called loudly, shoving past the man and his child to pull Lena toward the employee locker room, yanking the bushy white beard off as soon as they were away from the children.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly found herself pressed against the cool metal of the lockers, padlocks digging into back as Kara’s lips pressed their way from her own down the column of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Rao, what were you thinking? Why would you do this to me?” Lena gasped as teeth dug into the pale flesh of her throat, and she couldn’t deny that she was hoping for this exact outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“You said dress up like an elf,” she gasped out, gripping Kara’s biceps as she tried to pull her closer, impeded by the pillow in her suit. “This was all they had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit,” Kara breathed against her skin as she nipped at her collarbone, littering her pale skin with red marks that she then soothed with her tongue. “You did this to torture me.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, pressing her face down into her ample chest -- a patented Lena Luthor move that was 99.9% effective at getting her out of trouble. Kara sighed contentedly and shoved a strong thigh between Lena’s own, giving her the perfect platform to grind against while she chased her pleasure, the chance of being caught getting fucked against the lockers by <em> Santa Claus </em> turning her on much more than she wanted to admit. That was a kink she wasn’t ready to explore just yet.</p><p> </p><p>In a moment of genius that Lena would <em> definitely </em> need to have her repeat, Kara used her superspeed to turn the fingers on her left hand into the perfect vibrator, vigorously stimulating her clit while she drove into her with three fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Lena pulled open the Santa jacket and yanked out the pillow, desperate to have the blonde closer as Kara's long fingers and strong hands worked their magic between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>This certainly was not how she expected this little scheme to go, but she couldn't deny that she was pleased with the outcome. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“By the way,” she gasped out, chest heaving as she came down from her high, “I didn’t do it to torture you. I was trying to get kicked out of elf duty. Torturing you was just a happy side effect.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara removed her face from where it had been buried in her breasts and laughed out loud. “You thought a sexy costume would get you out of elf duty? Baby, you just fulfilled half of Midvale’s fantasies out there. There was no way they were gonna kick you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushed furiously. “Well it was worth a try,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kissed the tip of her nose, crystal blue eyes full of adoration. “I love you, you sexy dork.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushed. “I love you too.” She gestured down at the costume, now rumpled but no less sexy. “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled and flicked her eyes up and down her body before her adoring smile turned into a mischievous smirk. </p><p><br/>“So...what <em> are </em> the chances you’d be willing to wear the costume in a more <em> private </em> setting?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>